Puerta
by dernhelm de la marca
Summary: Roy se da cuenta que algo falta en su vida y decide ir en busca de Ed, ¿podrá encontrarlo? Slash Ed/Roy
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!!  
Este es mi primer fic largo, y el primero que escribo de Fullmetal Alchemist, en fin, espero que guste!!! 

ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers!!! Si no se vieron el final del anime no se le ocurra leerlo!!!

---------------------------------------------------------

Informe

Su único ojo le ardía por el cansancio. Había pasado todo el día, desde la mañana hasta la noche, hora tras hora, leyendo y firmando documentos. Para empeorar la situación ningún papel le había informado de nada interesante, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Esa era la parte que más detestaba de su trabajo, pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener lo que siempre había querido. O por lo menos lo que siempre creyó que quería.

De eso se trataba la alquimia, al fin y al cabo: Intercambio equivalente. Había sacrificado mucho, y ahora tenía la posición que tanto había deseado y era capaz de cambiar las cosas que siempre le habían molestado. Tenía, también, la oportunidad de redimirse por sus errores pasados.

No tenía el mismo poder que había tenido King Bradley en su época, él no era un dictador. Él era la cabeza de un gobierno parlamentario. Al principio le había molestado que se metan con sus decisiones, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso era lo correcto, y eso impediría que el poder se le subiera a la cabeza.

Después de todo el incidente con los homúnculos y la piedra filosofal, él, Roy Mustang, había sido nombrado como Presidente del Parlamento. Trabajó noche y día, tratando de arreglar todos los problemas que habían sobrevenido con la creación de la piedra filosofal, y para enmendar los líos que había hecho el antiguo Fuhrer con el país. Y como consecuencia el país iba adelante y la situación del país estaba mejor que nunca.

Nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado a Roy trabajando con tanto ahínco. Y todo el mundo se alegró de verlos triunfa. El único que no se sentía feliz con toda la situación era el mismo.

Sólo le quedaba una carpeta en su escritorio. Estaba ahí, en esa misma esquinita, desde hacía tiempo, meses y hasta años tal vez.

- Muy cobarde resulté ser al final. – Pensó Roy. – Pude enfrentarme a un homúnculo, pero no me atrevo a leer un simple informe.

Pero hoy era un día diferente, hoy había decidido enfrentar sus temores y leer aquel informe.

Roze lo había escrito en nombre de Ed y Al. Ella era la única que había estado allí que recordaba lo sucedido y que podía contarlo. Al leer ese informe se enteraría que había sido de Edward.

Conocía, más o menos, lo hechos, pero nunca había querido indagar mucho sobre ellos. Decía que por el bien de todos, tal vez era mejor no saber que había pasado con el chico, pero después se dio cuenta que era, realmente, por su propio bien.

Su mundo se derrumbaría se alguien le dijera que era seguro que Ed estaba muerto o que nunca volvería.

Al principio, cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, entró en una gran depresión. Al fin y al cabo el chico estaba bajo sus órdenes, era su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo, y había fallado en su tarea.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que lo que sentía no era culpa sino simplemente pérdida. Había querido al chico. No como un amigo, ni como un hermano, un amor mucho más allá. Se dio cuenta que iba a ser difícil, sino imposible, seguir adelante sin él a su lado.

Si había seguido adelante tanto tiempo había sido solo porque tenía un objetivo que cumplir, y porque Hawkeye estaba a su lado siempre apoyándolo.

Pero ahora que había alcanzado su meta y caminado más allá de ella no le quedaba nada. Sólo leer el informe.

Con esto, su vida, podía terminar de hundirse en un pozo sin fondo, o también, tal vez, podrían renacer todas las esperanzas que se habían perdido años atrás.

Abrió la carpeta con inusual delicadeza, agarró las hojas como si fueran de cristal y empezó a leer. Es muy fácil decir que empezó a leer, pero para él no era nada fácil. Al fin y al cabo estaba leyendo su destino, cada palabra era un suplicio.

Leyó cómo Al se convirtió en la piedra filosofal. Cómo los hermanos Tringham habían conducido a Ed a la ciudad subterránea.

Leyó sobre la conversación y las revelaciones de Dante. Cómo ella podía abrir y cerrar una puerta, la puerta por la cual más tarde Ed desaparecería, con sólo tener la piedra filosofal.

Leyó que Ed se había ido por esa puerta, para más tarde regresar, pelear con Envy, un homúnculo, y morir. Pero su alma no cruzó la puerta, esa puerta que al parecer era el portal hacia otro mundo, y Al pudo revivirlo usando la piedra filosofal, que era el mismo. Pero él desapareció.

Y finalmente leyó que Ed se quedó, se excuso diciendo que tenía que destruir el lugar, pero nunca salió de allí.

Y con eso terminó el informe.

Al había aparecido tiempo después de ese suceso en su cuerpo real y sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido mientras vivió en la armadura. Por lo cual podía deducir que Ed no había muerto en el derrumbe, sino que de algún forma había logrado traer de vuelta a Al.

Había muchas opciones posibles que podían explicar lo que había sucedido con Ed, pero había solo una que lo convencía y que concordaba con lo que el chico le había contado sobre la transmutación de su madre.

A la conclusión que había llegado es la siguiente: Ed transmutó a Al, pero tuvo que pagar una cuota, la cuota había sido el mismo. Entonces tuvo que cruzar la Puerta. Por lo tanto Ed estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Un repentino temor invadió a Roy¿A dónde daba la puerta¿Y si no daba a ningún lado? Tal vez Ed había desaparecido de ese mundo para siempre y no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, nunca más vería a Ed, nunca le podría decir cuanto lo había querido, y cuanto lamentaba no haber podido protegerlo. Nunca sabría que podría haber sido de ellos dos.

Nunca le había dado mucha importancia al amor, pero le desesperaba la idea que nunca llegaría a conocer el amor, o peor aún, que lo había conocido y lo había perdido.

En esos momentos habría dado TODO lo que estuviera a su alcance para tener al chico en sus brazos. En realidad, se conformaba con saber que estaba bien.

La noche pasaba y él seguía sentado el la misma posición que desde hacía tres horas.

Leyó, releyó y volvió a releer el informe. Lo leyó como cuando no se encuentra la respuesta a un acertijo y se lee mil veces tratando de encontrar una pista que te ayude a resolverlo, pero no encontró nada nuevo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a tratar de publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.  
Cualquier opinión, crítica, comentario, se reciben con los brazos abiertos!!!!

Hasta pronto  
Dernhelm


	2. Teoría de las puertas

2- Teoría de las puertas

Se despertó exaltado cuando sintió unos golpes en su brazo izquierdo. Abrió su único ojo, y le costó unos segundo reconocer a Hawkeye enfrente suyo. Tenía cara de preocupación, cosa bastante común en ella últimamente.

Después de haber pasado la noche entera releyendo el informe, se había quedado dormido ahí mismo en su escritorio.

-Parece que me quedé dormido – dijo Roy forzando una sonrisa – Gracias por despertarme.

-Roy, deberías irte a casa. Me tienes preocupada últimamente, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro, no hay razón para preocuparse. – dijo luchando para que esa falsa sonrisa no se desvaneciera. – Creo que si será mejor que me vaya a casa. De todas formas ya terminé con todo el papeleo. Cualquier cosa llámenme.

Antes de salir le dio un beso a Riza en la mejilla. Ella había sido un ancla para él. Lo había mantenido en la realidad, y había impedido que se hundiera en la desesperación. Ella había sido desde un comienzo su mayor apoyo. Era su impulso, sin ella no habría llegado ni siquiera a la mitad del camino.

Hubiera sido muy fácil amarla a ella, sabía que hubiese sido correspondido y habría tenido una vida feliz. Pero a fin de cuentas uno no decide a quien amar. Para él, Riza, era como una hermana. Nunca sentiría por ella la clase de amor que sentía por Ed.

Caminó distraído hasta su casa, habría podido ir en auto, pero caminar lo relajaba, y le daba espacio para pensar. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su cada sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, y salió, y volvió a entrar otra vez.

Entró y salió por esa puerta incontables veces, sólo para comprobar una teoría que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Tuvo suerte que nadie lo viera haciendo eso, sino estaría metido en un manicomio sin duda.

Atribuyó esa idea a un momento de genialidad, pero de verdad, como dicen "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.", y las ideas más simples son las últimas en ocurrírsenos.

En fin, lo que a Roy se le ocurrió fue lo siguiente: por una puerta uno puede tanto entrar como salir. Eso era todo, básicamente.

Por una puerta uno puede entrar o salir sin importar quien es uno. Tampoco influye realmente si la puerta es solo de salida, siempre se puede romper ciertas reglas y entrar por esa puerta.

Lo otro que descubrió, ahora que ya estaba más calmado, era que todas las puertas tienen que dar a algún lado. Una puerta que no lleve a ningún lado no tiene razón de ser. Y eso quería decir que Ed estaba en algún lado.

Si Ed estaba en algún lado podía volver… o tal vez él, Roy Mustang, podía ir a buscarlo. Anteriormente había dicho que daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para volver a verlo. No iba a quedarse sentado esperando que al chico se le ocurriera volver. Él iba a ir a buscarlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

La duda volvió a invadirlo, la única forma que conocía para abrir dicho portal era la transmutación humana.

Durmió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Ningún sueño lo perturbó, sino que sintió la magnífica paz que la esperanza siempre regala.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la biblioteca. Ahí pasó días y noches, lo cuales se transformaron en semanas y meses, buscando otra forma para abrir la puerta. La esperanza iba abandonándolo cada vez que abría otro libro el cual no contenía las respuestas necesarias.

Consultó con todas las personas posibles, pero ninguno supo darle una respuesta.

Apenas quedaban rastros de esa pacífica esperanza en él. Y sólo le quedaba una opción: realizar transmutación humana.

Acá concluye el capitulo dos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos pronto.

Cualquier comentario es agradecido.

Dernhelm


	3. llaves

2- Teoría de las puertas

2- Llaves

La esperanza que alguna vez podía haber existido, estaba casi extinta. Existía todavía, pero guardada en el recodo más perdido de su corazón, y la desesperanza estaba ganando terreno.

Hacía algunos días había pedido las llaves de su casa. Eso le hizo pensar algo muy profundo: sin llaves uno no puede abrir una puerta.

En esa situación exacta estaba él. Sabía cual era la puerta y la llave para abrir esa puerta era la transmutación humana. Pero no tenía esa llave, no podía transmutar a nadie. Por unos segundos se le había ocurrido que esa llave podría ser una piedra filosofal, con ella, sin duda, podría abrir la puerta y no tendría que pagar precio alguno. Con la piedra no existía regla tal como el intercambio equivalente. Pero tristemente se acordó que había que hacer más de un sacrificio para crear la piedra filosofal.

Pensó, también, que podía transmutar a Hughes. Había muerto injustamente, había dejado atrás una esposa y una hijita. Transmutarlo sería doble ganancia, repararía una injusticia y podría abrir la puerta. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, peor le parecía la idea. En primer lugar Maes no sería el mismo, sería un homúnculo y eso devolvería a todos los problemas ya superados. Y en segundo lugar, probablemente moriría haciendo la transmutación. Era una situación perder/perder.

No encontraba solución alguna al problema de la llave. Lo único que se le ocurría es que alguien abriera el portal por él. Pero eso no resolvía nada, todavía tenía que sacrificar cosas. No era justo molestar a otros por un deseo suyo. Ya había involucrado suficiente a todos con el asunto de ser Fuhrer.

Cada vez que pensaba en el problema, y eso era todo el tiempo, sentía el mundo derrumbándose. Su vida parecía una montaña rusa. Había días, donde se le venían ideas a la cabeza y la esperanza le daba ganas de vivir y seguir adelante para llegar a Ed. Pero no tardaba en darse cuenta que todas esas ideas eran estúpidas. Esas caídas, cuando la esperanza desaparecía eran duras, muy duras. Le sacaban el aire, lo dejaban tirado en el piso. Estaba rayando la locura.

En esos momentos le pedía ayuda a su gran amigo Maes Hughes, incluso llegaba a ver a Ed. Y caía en una depresión mayor cuando se daba cuenta que eran simples alucinaciones y que Hughes nunca iba a revivir y que probablemente nunca iba a encontrar a su amor.

- Tal vez me retire.

-¿Retirarte? ¡Jaja! - Hawkeye se burló de la afirmación, pero se dio cuenta que era en serio al ver la cara de Roy – No puedes estar hablando en serio - Siguió diciendo incrédula- luchaste demasiado para llegar a donde estás.

- Por eso mismo. Luché, llegué a donde quería llegar, cambié lo que estaba mal. Mi trabajo terminó.

- No puedes irte…

- Si puedo irme. No tengo las fuerzas para quedarme Riza. Cumplí con mi objetivo, ya esto no tiene razón de ser.

- No… No lo acepto. No puedes irte así. Luchaste toda tu vida por esto, yo luché toda mi vida por eso. Tómate unas vacaciones, vete por un año, pero no puedes renunciar.

- De hecho, ya me compre una casita en el campo. Hoy es mi último día de trabajo. Perdón por no decírtelo antes. No mereces esto.

- ¿Voy a poder visitarte por lo menos? - Una lágrima le corría por la mejilla. Era demasiado para ella, a pesar de toda su fortaleza, verlo irse.

- Claro - dijo Roy abrazándola - Tienes que ir a visitarme.

Después de despedirse, no sin prometer Hawkeye que lo visitaría, Roy se fue de la oficina por última vez en su vida.

La soledad le sentaba bien. La casa no era muy grande. Era de sólo una planta, tenía una cocina que era comedor y estar a la vez, un cuarto y un baño. Era perfecta para una sola persona, aunque no le hubiera molestado vivir ahí con Ed.

Hawkeye lo visitaba una vez por semana. Le llevaba comida, le arreglaba la casa. Era ella la que ayudaba a que la casa y el habitante de ella estuvieran en condiciones humanas.

- Estás más flaco. ¿Te estas alimentado bien? ¿Necesitas que te compre más comida?

- No te preocupes, estoy perfecto. Ya estas haciendo demasiado por mí. No debería molestarte ni siquiera en venir a visitarme.

- ¡No! No estás bien. Ya ni siquiera pareces una persona, eres sólo una sombra.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

- Perdón, me excedí. Se que no estás pasando por un buen momento. No debería haberte dicho eso.

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que… me hiciste acordar que yo soy una persona Eres una genio.- dijo Roy feliz.

El humor de Roy de repente incrementó considerablemente. La conversación entre ellos se extendió un poco más, ahora más animada. Por un momento volvió a ser el Roy de antaño, ese que había desaparecido hacía ya un par de años.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Hawkeye se fue, prometiéndole a Roy volver la semana entrante. Mustang quedó pensativo, creía tener la respuesta a su problema.

Era muy simple. El era una persona. Y la transmutación humana se hace en personas. Nadie dijo que estas tenían que estar muertas, o que no pudieran ser uno mismo. No había pérdidas. Era una situación ganar/ganar. Si funcionaba bien, si no funcionaba y moría le pondría fin a todo su sufrimiento.

Esa era la llave y una que encajaba perfecto: Autotransmutación humana.

Hola!!  
Acá estoy otra vez XD

Esta vez tardé un poco más, pero acá está por fin el tercer capítulo… espero que les guste, y espero comentarios….  
Ah, también ando en busca de un Beta, si a alguien le interesa…

Gracias!!

Dernhelm 


	4. Autotransmutación humana

4- Autotransmutación humana

El día por fin había llegado. Había pasado semanas estudiando sobre la transmutación humana. No era fácil tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo. Tenía la respuesta en sus manos y sin embargo no podía hacer nada, porque si algo en la transmutación salía mal, todo habría sido en vano.

Tenía momentos de duda. A veces pensaba que era mejor no hacerlo y lo que le hacía pensar así era Riza Hawkeye. Se sentía mal por abandonarla después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Pero se consolaba diciéndose que ella era fuerte e iba a poder soportar y seguir adelante con su vida.

Finalmente, después de estudiar y recopilar los datos necesarios fijó una fecha. Había esperado mucho tiempo ya, podría esperar unos días más. Antes de irse tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Tenía que terminar cosas del trabajo, dejar su casa ordenada y lo más importante de todo, tenía que dejar una carta de despedida.

Le hubiera gustado poder despedirse en persona, pero no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para hacerlo. Sabía que lo que quería hacer era un poco ilógico y que si alguien lo trataba de convencer para que se quedara nunca se iba a ir.

Después de escribir la carta entró en un estado casi delirante y se puso a trazar el círculo en el piso de la sala. Para hacerlo se cortó la palma de la mano y usaba la sangre que le manaba como marcador.

Cuando terminó y sin pensarlo mucho se paró en el centro del círculo, chocó una de sus manos contra la otra, todavía llena de sangre y las apoyo en el piso tocando el sello con ellas. No contó más de dos segundo cuando unas enormes puertas se aparecieron frente suyo. Eran muy hermosas, pero de alguna forma horribles a la vez.

Hasta ahora su plan funcionaba, se había podido transmutar a sí mismo. Era como convertir a una roca en una roca. Estaba realizando una transmutación pero a la vez no creaba ni cambiaba nada.

De repente una de las puertas se abrió y de ella empezaron a salir unos horribles brazos negros. Su primera reacción fue huir, pero los brazos se estiraban hasta alanzarlo y lo arrastraban hacia la puerta. Viendo su impotencia y ya decidido cruzar el portal dejó de forcejear y permitió que lo arrastraran.

En la cabaña todo estaba oscuro. Le pareció raro, no era tarde y Roy no solía irse a dormir antes de las 11pm.

Cuando prendió las luces lo primero que vio fue el círculo de transmutación en la mitad de la sala. No tardó en reconocerlo, pero no entendió a quien Roy podía haber tratado de revivir.

Encontró la respuesta en la carta que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Riza:

Te escribo a tí porque se que eres la primera que va a entrar a mi cabaña y ver lo que hice. Perdón, no te mereces que te haga esto. En serio lo siento mucho. Soy el peor amigo que existe. Pero quiero que sepas que la única razón posible que tenía para abandonar mi proyecto eras tú.

Antes que pienses algo que no es, déjame aclararte que no intenté revivir a nadie, conozco las consecuencias de eso. Se podría decir que traté de revivirme a mi mismo. Y supongo que salió bien, porque sino tendrías un cadáver al lado tuyo.

Tenía que ir a buscarlo. Estos días he pensado mucho en lo felices que podríamos haber sido nosotros dos juntos si él no se hubiera aparecido en mi vida. Tal vez es un poco cruel decírtelo, pero no quiero que queden dudas.

Cuando Ed desapareció mi vida sólo tuvo sentido porque tenía un objetivo el cual alcanzar, pero llegó al punto en el que ya no me quedó nada y ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo. No puedo seguir sin él.

Tú siempre supiste que yo lo quería. Lo supiste incluso antes que yo. Eres la persona más cercana a mí. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que no me iría si no supiera que vas a seguir adelante.

Se que esto te parece una locura y espero que me entiendas. Se que harías lo mismo por mí.

Tan pronto lo encuentre voy a tratar de volver. Vamos a volver Ed y yo y todo va a volver a ser como antes.

Pídele perdón a todos de mi parte, sobretodo a Al.

Espero que sepas perdonarme…

Con amor:

Roy Mustang"

Riza no podía dejar de llorar. Siempre había amado a Roy y había jurado protegerlo. Tal vez si era lo mejor para él, pero no creía que pudiera perdonarlo nunca. Entendía su causa, pero no podía perdonarlo.

Cuando superó el shock se fue de la pequeña cabaña. No se molestó en limpiarla si quiera. Nadie iba a pisar ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

--

Hola a todos!!  
Espero que hayan disfutado este capítulo... dento de no mucho publicaré el próximo...  
Espero reviews y sigo en busca de un beta...

Nos vemos!!

Dernhelm


	5. Del otro lado de la puerta

* * *

5- Del otro lado de la puerta

Fue corriendo hacia un callejón en busca de un buen escondite. Se conocía cada calle, cada rincón y recodo de su vecindario, tenía guardados en su memoria todos los posibles escondites. Esta vez se dirigía a su favorito. Era un callejón un poco oscuro y siempre estaba lleno de cosas inservibles, como muebles viejos o cosas rotas, que la gente no quería tirar a la basura pero tampoco se las quería guardar. Ese montonero de cosas era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, nunca nadie lo había encontrado ahí.

Llegó a su callejón agitado por la corrida, pero se encontró con algo inesperado que le impidió esconderse. Había un cuerpo todo ensangrentado y sin señales de vida en el piso. A pesar de su corta edad la escena no lo sorprendió ni lo perturbó mucho, últimamente esas cosas se habían vuelto comunes en el país.

Salió del callejón corriendo en busca de ayuda, ignorando a sus amigos que le gritaban que vaya rápido a esconderse.

Sintió la caricia de un pañuelo mojando su frente, aliviándole el calor que traía consigo la fiebre.

-Ed - logró decir con la garganta seca mientras que, con una rapidez increíble para haber estado inconsciente hacía un minuto, agarró la mano de la persona que le pasaba el pañuelo. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era la mano que buscaba.

-Oh, por fin despierta. Ha estado dormido por más de tres días. Debería comer algo.

La enfermera salió en busca de comida, pero al volver, encontró que se había vuelto a dormir.

Horas después volvió a despertar, esta vez más descansado y con la cabeza más despejada. Se dio cuenta que había atravesado la puerta y estaba vivo. ¡Estaba del otro lado, del lado de Ed!

Intentó abrir su ojo sano. Quería saber donde estaba, como era este lado de la puerta, pero no pudo abrirlo. Intentó varias veces más, pero fue en vano. En ese momento se acordó de todo. Había pasado por la puerta intentando evadir los brazos. Creyó que lo había logrado. Que había pasado por la puerta sin tener que dar algo a cambio, sin tener que pagar peaje. Pero estaba equivocado. Con horror, recordaba cómo esos bracitos negros de repente lo agarraron de todas partes, si dejarlo mover y le arrancaron su único ojo sano para después dejarlo seguir con su camino.

La desesperanza empezó a invadirlo. Era ciego, de ahora en adelante iba a tener que vivir en un mundo oscuro. Pero Roy, rápidamente frenó esa desesperación. Si ser ciego era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer para reencontrarse con Ed, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Había dicho que iba a dar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para encontrar a Ed. Tal vez la ceguera no era un precio tan alto. Era un intercambio justo y equivalente.

Lo entristecía su ceguera, sí. Nunca más iba a poder ver la hermosura del mundo. Lo que más le dolía era que no iba a poder ver a su chico, ni sus hermosos ojos miel. Pero se contentaba con tenerlo.

- Enfermera. ¿Me puede traer un vaso de agua?

- Si, ya le traigo.

El hombre le daba muchísima lástima. Nadie había venido a preguntar por él. Al parecer no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Cuando lo vio llegar, se dedicó a curar sus heridas con especial cuidado. Se notaba que el hombre, en algún tiempo, cuando estaba sano y tenía sus dos ojos, había sido muy hermoso. Y a pesar de todo no había perdido del todo su belleza.

- Señor, ¿Quién es Ed? – le preguntó después de ayudarle a tomar el agua.

- ¿Eh?

- Mientras usted dormía dijo varias veces su nombre. Necesitamos contactarlo. A él o a algún otro amigo o familiar suyo.

- Edward Elric. ¿Lo conoce? Lo tengo que encontrar.

- Lo siento, la ciudad es muy grande. No conozco a todas las personas que viven aquí. ¿Sabes dónde vive?

- Aquí... – contestó Roy confundido.

- Su dirección… - por la cara supo que no tenía idea - Y no tiene otra persona a quien podamos contactar.

- No, tengo que encontrarlo a él.

- Bueno, - dijo la enfermera sintiendo lástima - voy a hacer lo que pueda por encontrarlo. Espere, no me dijo su nombre todavía.

- Roy, Roy Mustang.

Se sentía muy débil y dolorido, pero a la vez las esperanzas lo llenaban de fuerzas. Pronto Ed iba a estar a su lado y todo dolor y sufrimiento iba a desaparecer.

Se volvió a dormir arrullado por la esperanza.

--

Hola!!  
Quiero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews. Sobre todo a Kat por los consejos dados. Me gustaría tenerte como beta, si sigues queriendo...

Con respecto a la historia, no me maten por dejar ciego a Roy... creanme que yo también sufrí mucho haciéndole eso... pobrecito X(

Bueno, me despido, y espero recibir comentarios!!

Hasta pronto!!

Dernhelm


	6. Oscuridad

6- Oscuridad

- En unos días, si sigue mejorando como hasta ahora, le podremos dar de alta

Como única respuesta le regaló una sonrisa a la enfermera. No una de esas sonrisas tristes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, sino una cargada de esperanzas. Roy estaba feliz de verdad, en unos pocos días iba a poder salir a buscar a Ed.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir? Me dijiste que no conocías a nadie, aparte de ese chico. No puedes quedarte aquí, pero puedo conseguirte alguna pensión donde puedes quedarte por un tiempo.

- No, no necesito eso. Voy a ir con Ed.

- Pero nosotros no lo hemos encontrado, todavía no, por lo menos. Aunque voy a tratar de encontrarlo antes que te den de alta.

-- X --

- ¿Ya lo encontraron? -conocía la respuesta. Los días pasaban y todavía no tenía información alguna del paradero del chico.

- Lo siento.

La esperanza había sido la mejor medicina para Roy, si no fuera por ella habría tardado mucho más en curar. Pero con el pasar de los días la esperanza estaba desapareciendo, junto con su salud.

Dudas empezaban a invadirlo. Tal vez Ed había pasado por una puerta diferente y estaba en otro mundo. Tal vez sí estaba en este mundo, pero, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarlo? ¿Y si estaba muerto? La lógica le decía que nunca iba a encontrar a su chico.

Había perdido sin sentido el único ojo que le quedaba, estaba perdido y solo en un mundo extraño donde no conocía nada ni nadie.

La seguridad que había tenido se evaporó y de pronto todas sus acciones le parecieron una estupidez. Decisiones tomadas a la ligera. ¿En qué había estado pensando? La puerta lo iba a transportar a otro mundo, ¿y luego qué? No había pensado en eso. Tal vez había estado esperando que Ed estuviera al lado de la puerta esperando que él apareciera. Pero no era así.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía si Ed sentía algo por el. Había abandonado toda su vida por una vaga ilusión. Ahora, podría estar muy feliz junto a Riza, tal vez con hijos y todo, pero ya no iba a tener nada de eso.

Si el mundo en el que estaba ahora era del mismo tamaño que el suyo, podía pasar toda su vida, todos los días y todas las noches buscando al chico sin encontrarlo. Si solamente se hubiera parado a pensar cinco minutos coherentemente, poniendo las obsesiones a un lado, nunca hubiera llegado a estar en la situación que se encontraba.

Otra parte de el decía que Ed valía todo el sufrimiento, pero ese pensamiento no ahuyentaba las dudas.

¿Y si Ed justo decidía volver a su casa? El no iba a estar ahí para recibirlo. ¿Acaso estaban destinados a estar separados para siempre?

Mil y una historias se formaban en la cabeza de Roy. Algunas muy alentadoras que lo impulsaban a seguir adelante, pero la mayoría eran tan desesperanzadoras que hacían que salieran lágrimas de las cuencas vacías.

Sin duda alguna, la oscuridad que lo consumía por dentro era mil veces peor que esa que lo rodeaba. Un miedo horrible lo invadió de repente: Nunca volvería a ver a Ed. No volvería a tocarlo, ni sentirlo, ni escuchar su voz. Ni si quiera escucharía un insulto proveniente de su boca.

La enfermera lo veía y se sentía impotente. Quería ayudarlo, en serio quería, pero ya no sabía cómo. Había buscado por toda la ciudad a ese tal Eduard Elric, revisó los archivos de la población de toda la ciudad e incluso de todo el país, sin resultado alguno.

También, se había fijado, por las dudas en los archivos de defunciones y, por suerte o no, tampoco lo había encontrado ahí. El chico parecía un fantasma. Llegó a ocurrírsele que tal vez Ed nunca existió. Podía ser efectos del trauma de Roy.

-- x --

Finalmente, Roy se durmió. Soñó cosas horribles. No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. Veía a Ed a lo lejos pero por más rápido que corría no podía alcanzarlo. De repente salían unas pequeñas manos negras por todos lados. Unas se llevaban a Ed, mientras que otras lo sostenían a el de los tobillos impidiéndole correr a buscar a su chico.

Despertó agitado y sudado.

- Enfermera - llamó de repente - tal vez lo pueda encontrar como Edward Von Hohenheim.

No sabía como se le había ocurrido. Había sido una especie de revelación. Sabía que el apellido real de Ed no era Elric y no perdía nada buscándolo así.

-- X -- X -- X -- X --

Hola!!  
Gracias por los reviews!!  
Ya nos estamos acercando al final!

Antes que me digan... el capítulo me quedo cortito. Traté de seguir sus consejos, hacerlo más descriptivo y detallado. Esas cosas me cuestan, pero espero que por lo menos haya quedado un poquito mejor que el capítulo pasado. Se podría decir que por lo menos lo intenté.  
Espero sus opiniones y comentarios!!

Gracias por leer!!

Dernhelm


	7. En busca de esperanzas

7- En busca de esperanzas

Espero, impaciente, a la noche para escapar. Caminar sin luz no era problema para él que vivía en una oscuridad constante.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que le recomendó a la enfermera que buscara a Ed por el apellido Hohenheim y no Elric, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. El chico seguía desaparecido y su esperanza estaba junto a él. Ahora iba a ir a buscar a su chico por cuenta propia.

Salió de su habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. Los últimos días había estado haciendo rehabilitación y le habían hecho caminar por el hospital, por lo tanto ya se conocía todos los pasillos e memoria.

Roy nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero estaba débil. Dicen que la desesperación da fuerzas. Es verdad, si no fuera por ella, el moreno apenas se hubiera podido levantar de la cama.

Caminaba lentamente, pegado a la pared, no solo para no ser visto sino para tener un apoyo. Cuando encontró la salida del hospital salió casi corriendo, sin pensarlo dos veces.

En la calle hacía frío y él estaba vestido solamente con una bata de hospital. Se chocaba contra todo, gente lo empujaba, se tropezaba, pero volvía a levantarse. Tenía que seguir con su búsqueda, pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía se le estaban acabando.

Pero ya no le quedaba nada. No importaba si terminaba muerto, estaba más decidido que nunca a no darse por vencido.

No había muchas personas en la calle. A todos aquellos que escuchaba pasar les preguntaba si conocían a Edward Elric, pero la respuesta de aquellos que se dignaban a contestar era siempre "no".

Seguía avanzando sin rumbo, pero con una meta. Cada paso era un poco menos de energía. Iba apoyándose contra la pared, si se separaba de ella caería en seguida.

- -

La enfermera entró a la habitación a chequear la condición de su paciente preferido y lanzó un grito cuando se dio cuenta que este no estaba donde ella lo había dejado. Revisó el baño, pero estaba vacío.

Llamó a seguridad. Buscaron en todas las instalaciones del hospital, en cada rincón sin éxito. Procedieron a buscar en los alrededores del hospital.

--

Por un momento todo le pareció estúpido. Tenía frío y carecía de fuerzas. Tenía ganas de tirarse en la calle y dejarse llevar por el dolor, pero dejó la cobardía de lado y siguió caminando.

Pero las fuerzas de una persona no son infinitas y sin haber podido avanzar mucho, las de Roy habían desaparecido por completo. Sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo.

--

- ¡Está ardiendo de fiebre! Hay que llevarlo devuelta al hospital.

Roy recobró por unos segundos los sentidos al sentir alguien cargándolo y escucho unas voces que decía cosas sin sentido.

- ¿En que estaba pensando? - Se preguntó la enfermera sin recibir respuesta alguna.

--

Le dolía todo. Y al parecer estaba otra vez en el hospital. No le traían a Ed y tampoco le daban permiso para morir tranquilo, pensaba él furioso, pero por lo menos la almohada era cómoda.

Se sentía culpable, sabía todo el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando a la enfermera, pero tenía que conseguir a Ed, sino nada tenía sentido. Pensó en Hawkeye. Si ella estuviera allí todo se hubiera resuelto más fácil. Ella siempre encontraba la solución a todo.

La enfermera le estaba pasando un pañuelo mojado por la frente. Se sentía bien, le calmaba la fiebre.

- Enfermera, agua, por favor – pidió con voz seca.

Sintió como esta se levantaba de la silla que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama. Cuando volvió lo ayudó a sentarse. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era la enfermera quien le estaba haciendo todos los favores. Cuando la enfermera lo ayudaba a sentarse siempre lo hacía con delicadeza y con la debilidad típica de una mujer. Quien lo estaba ayudando ahora era hombre, fuerte y decidido.

Un olor, algo familiar invadía la habitación, y no era el perfume de la enfermera.

- ¿Ed? – preguntó Roy tímidamente, con temor a estar equivocado.

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta. Pero cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo.

Se sentía tan irreal. Tenía que estar soñando. No podía ser Ed. Le daba miedo despertarse y darse cuenta que su chico no estaba ahí, que era la oscuridad quien lo abrazaba y no los fuertes brazos. Pero se acordó que sus sueños eran siempre pesadillas. Esto tenía que ser verdad. Tenía a Ed de vuelta.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos vacíos, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Y esta vez había alguien para limpiarlas.

Su cuerpo, que por fin decidía reaccionar, le devolvió el abrazo a Ed. El abrazó más fuerte y duradero que había dado y recibido en su vida. Lo abrazó como si fuese un madero en la mitad del mar y su supervivencia dependiera de ese agarre. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

- No me dejes nunca más - rogó Roy.

-No lo voy a hacer. Te quiero.

Roy le respondió apretando más aún el abrazo y dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

- Te prometo que te voy a llevar de vuelta a casa - Le dijo Ed después de unos segundos de silencio. – Viniste a buscarme, ahora vamos a volver a donde pertenecemos los dos juntos.

- No es necesario. Estoy en casa.

--

Hola!!  
En primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza. Estoy ya a final de año y tengo que entregar unos trabajos, sumándole el mal humor, no dan gans de escribir.

Pero bueno, acá estoy, el final... No puedo creer! Llegó muy rápido!! Ni siquiera yo sabái que ya era el final!! No me sgutan lso finales!! Pero se encontraron, y Roy está contento, tnces yo también.

Pero aunque es el final, no es el último capítulo. Todavía queda un POV de Ed y un epilogo. Tononces nos vamos a volver a ver.

Gracias por los reviews. Se aceptan y agradecen opiniones, observaciones, correcciones, quejas, etc!

En fin, suerte y gracias por leer!!

Dernhelm


	8. Epilogo I: Encuentros inesperados

Hola!!  
Antes que empiecen a leer... Esto es un POV de Ed. No estuvo muy presente a lo largo de la historia, entonces acá lo traigo para demostrar su existencia...

Disfruten!!

* * *

EPÍLOGO 1: Encuentros inesperados

Ya hacía más de dos años que vivía ahí. Le había costado adaptarse a estar sin sus amigos y a no poder utilizar la alquimia. Lo extrañaba todo, incluyendo su relación tan cercana con la muerte y el constante peligro al que se veía expuesto.

No estaba del todo incómodo en ese lugar, pero no lo podía llamar su hogar, y en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí no había dejado de buscar la forma de volver a Amestris. Pero poco a poco las esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta y las ganas de luchar desaparecían, y su vida anterior se veía obligada a quedar en el olvido.

Antes de dormir siempre pensaba en su hogar y sus amigos. Se preguntaba si la transmutación había funcionado y Al vivía, si Winry estaba triunfando como mecánico, si el coronel Mustang había llegado a ser Fuhrer, pero sobretodo se preguntaba si era extrañado y les hacía falta. Por un lado así lo deseaba. Le hubiera gustado que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas por su ausencia, pero sabía que el mundo nunca dejaba de girar.

Pensaba en como sería la vida si viviera allí, cómo habría evolucionado sus relaciones con las personas. Pensaba en como se sentía usar la alquimia. Extrañaba tanto esa habilidad, toda su vida se había valido de ella. Ahora sin sus amigos, familia y sin su alquimia, había tenido que comenzar una vida desde cero. Nuevos sueños, nuevos amigos, un nuevo mundo. ¿Pero cómo se puede comenzar algo nuevo si en tu cabeza todavía quedan retazos de una vida antigua?

XxXxXxXx

Había estado estudiando química, a la cual le encontró cierto parecido con la alquimia y le atrajo la atención de inmediato. Actualmente trabajaba en el laboratorio de una universidad y vivía en una pequeña casita con un chico llamado Alfons.

Tenía varios amigos, pero no novia, aunque no le faltaban pretendientes. El chico tenía una espinilla en el corazón y hasta que no lograra deshacerse de ella, no habría lugar en él.

XxXxXxXx

Ed – llamó Alfons con voz agitada - Ven.

El chico bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su amigo. Se sentó frente a él en la mesa, donde ya tenía un té esperándolo.

- Hoy cuando estaba yendo al trabajo vi en la calle un panfleto que decía tu nombre. Fui a averiguar que era y resulta que una enfermera te está buscando. Me dijo que hay un paciente en el hospital que pide por ti, y sólo por ti. Parece no conocer a nadie más.

- ¿Quién me busca? ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo se… no me dieron un nombre.

El rubio salió corriendo de su casa corriendo. Por su cabeza pasaban tantas personas, tantas posibilidades.

Tal vez era Al, aunque no sabía si de verdad seguía vivo. Pero si lo estaba, Ed estaba seguro que lo iba a buscar. Le hubiera encantado que fuera él, se moría por verlo, pero por otro lado, no quería que su hermanito viviera en un mundo como este. Quería que se quedara en Amestris viviendo una vida feliz.

Podía ser Roy. Nunca le había gustado aceptarlo, pero lo quería, más de lo que se debe querer a un superior o a un amigo. Aunque estaba seguro que el coronel estaba feliz de haberse librado de él. Si era él, probablemente sería feliz, porque con el sí tendría la posibilidad de comenzar una vida desde cero y eso era lo que había buscado los últimos años.

También podía ser Winry. Se debía sentir muy sola, o no. Ella tenía a Al, si es que vivía y a todos sus antiguos amigos.

Después de pensar en todas las posibles personas que le gustaría que fueran, le vinieron a la cabeza otras no tan agradables. Tal vez era Envy, Wrath, o algún enemigo que quería matarlo. Una pelea, arriesgando su vida como antes no le haría nada mal.

Siguió corriendo al hospital, mientras que en su cabeza corrían los pensamientos.

XxXxXxXx

- Buenos días. Soy Ed. Creo que me buscaban.

- ¿En serio? ¿Edward Elric? ¡Es usted! ¡Por fin!

-Si, soy yo. Entonces, ¿quién me llama?

- Lo siento – dijo la enfermera bajando la cabeza. A Ed se le fue el alma a los pies, ese alguien, de quien todavía desconocía la identidad había muerto – El paciente se escapó, suponemos que fue a buscarlo a usted. Ahora mismo lo estamos buscando. Permiso, me tengo que ir.

- ¡Espere! ¿Quién es el paciente?

XxXxXxXx

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Había intentado hablar con todas las enfermeras y ninguna de ellas había sido capaz de darle una respuesta coherente.

Las personas seguían desfilando por su cabeza. Trato de sacarlos de ahí, de relajarse un poco. Pero no podía ni quería.

Cada minuto parecía una hora, cada sonido le hacía voltear la cabeza, cada vez que abrían la puerta del hospital se decepcionaba al ver que no conocía a aquel que entraba.

XxXxXxXx

- Señor – se despertó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. – encontramos al paciente. Está en su habitación durmiendo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, gracias.

Se sintió un poco mal por haberse quedado dormido. ¿Acaso no estaba muriéndose por ver si Al seguía vivo, por tener una segunda oportunidad con Roy, por hacerle compañía a Winry o por matar a Envy?

Entró en la habitación no sin un poco de recelo. Y ahí lo vio. Durmiendo con una mueca de dolor, una máscara de desesperanza. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Ed no podía esta más feliz. Tenía a Roy. Él lo había ido a buscar. Roy lo amaba, y estaba a su lado. Para siempre. En ese momento decidió que su meta era hacerlo feliz, no iba a dejar que nada lo lastimara, y juntos iba a encontrar la forma de volver a Amestris.

Acercó su mano a la cara para despertado, pero enseguida la retiró. Iba a dejarlo descansar, y él, mientras tanto, iba a observarlo, observar su futuro hasta que este despertara.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!

Estuvo un poco corto, y definitivamente no es mi capítulo preferido... Pero es lo que es...  
Falta sólo un cap!! El epílogo de verdad y está terminado. Que triste... Me gustan los finales, pero sn tan tristes!!

Hace poco publique una historia, por lo tanto el que quiera leerla esta en completa libertad... Les paso el link: /s/2532418/1/ngelguardin  
Sino la pueden encontrar en fictionpress, buscandome como Dernhlem, o la historia como Ángel Guardián

Como ya bien saben los reviews se reciben con los brazos abiertos!!

Hasta pronto!!

Dernhelm


	9. Epilogo II: Lo que el dolor trae tras de

Hola!!  
Acá está el último capítulo. Otro POV de Ed, un poco corto, pero cumple con su comtido. Es sólo para mostrar un poquito que pasa después del reencuentro.  
Personalmente no me gustan mucho los epílogos, suelen arruinar algunas historias, por eso traté de hacerlo simple. En fin, espero que les guste!!

* * *

EPÍLOGO 2 -- Lo que el dolor trae tras de si…

Ya pasaron más de dos meses desde que nuestra búsqueda, más que el destino, nos reunió a Roy y a mí. En ese momento, todo nuestro sufrimiento se vio eliminado de nuestras vidas. Ya no existía el pasado.

Se que puede sonar como un cuento de hadas, incluso ahora no creo lo que estoy viviendo. Pero nos reencontramos, descubrimos que nos queríamos en serio y estamos luchando para salir adelante en un mundo diferente al nuestro. Pero ahora ya no luchamos solos.

Cuando me lo encontré, supe que al irme su mundo había dejado de girar, tal como yo lo había deseado internamente, y que retomó su curso aquel día en el hospital.

A pesar de toda la felicidad, no se puede decir que todo entre nosotros es perfecto a decir verdad nos peleamos mucho. Pero hay que admitir que eso hace de nuestra relación algo divertido.

En este momento no puedo entender como pude estar tanto tiempo sin él.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aparté de su presencia, agradecí las noticias que traía. Me contó que Al estaba bien, que no tenía recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en los años anteriores, pero que estaba siguiendo adelante con su vida junto con Winry, y que estaba estudiando para ser un gran alquimista como yo lo fui. En ese momento sentía un gran peso desaparecer.

Me dijo que él había llegado al puesto de Fuhrer, pero que después de hacer todos los cambios necesarios renunció al puesto para venir a buscarme. Cosa que lamenté por él, sabía que el podría haber sido feliz y tener una vida más fácil ahí. Pero tengo que admitir que me sentí importante.

Aparte de todo sabía que había dejado a Amestris en condiciones excelentes y que él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sólo le quedaba vivir lo que queda de la vida conmigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy está tratando de acostumbrarse a su ceguera. No es nada fácil. Hay días en lo que cae en una depresión, pero sabe que yo voy a estar siempre ahí junto a él para todo lo que necesite.

Un día me dijo que estaba feliz de ser ciego, porque eso significaba que podía estar conmigo. Yo no puede hacer más que abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quiero. No se como demostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que sacrificó por mi.

Pero hay que aceptar que no es del todo fácil tener de pareja a un hombre. Es mal visto por la sociedad. Pero después de haber sacrificado tanto, no vamos a dejar que una razón tan estúpida nos separe. Si pudimos luchar con la puerta vamos a poder luchar contra cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer juntos.

Ahora estamos buscando la forma de volver a casa, pero no con tanto ahínco como antes, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso el lo único que necesitamos. Todavía tengo gravadas en la cabeza aquellas palabras que Roy me dijo en el hospital: "Estoy donde quiero estar". Como ya dije, mientras estemos juntos estamos bien en cualquier lugar.

- ¡Ed! Deja de escribir y ven a la cama

En fin, me voy, la vida me espera.

FIN

* * *

Hola otra vez.

El final, esta vez en serio. ¿Qué les pareció?  
Antes que nada quiero decir que no soy muy amante de los finales felices, pero de vez en cuando uno de esos no hace ningún mal.

Me gustaría, también, agradecerles por leerme y dejar o no reviews. En serio disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia.

Me dijeron que no pudieron encontrar mi historia en Fictionpress. Acá les doy mis datos otra vez, sino cualquier cosa haganme saber y busco la forma de pasarles la página. Mi nombre es Dernhelm de la marca y la historia se llama ángel guardián.  
No se pueden poner links acá, lo siento

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia como yo escribiendola!!

Hasta pronto!!

Dernhelm


End file.
